


Hey, Stranger

by heyheylove



Series: Shes Out of Her Time [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, First Meetings, Immortality, Immortals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Blake's first time meeting Yang





	Hey, Stranger

Blake was laying on the old mattress that she had dragged up from the first floor and stared at the moon. There was no roof on the building and the second floor, where she had made camp, only had frames instead of walls. The town she was in had been taken over by Grimm when the Gods had left and now Blake was the only one that remembered its existence. 

She found the town years ago after she finally realized what Adam was. It had been 63 years since she had seen him and she still didn't feel safe, free of him. Blake had made rules for herself when she left, an attempt at making herself feel safe. 

1\. Never stop running. Find a new place to stay every two weeks.  
Trust no one. 

2\. Immortals are dangerous and mortals will die. Trust always ends in heartbreak. 

3\. Don't look back. Looking back will stop you from moving forward.

Blake tried not to think about her past as she stared at the moon, but the pieces only reminded her of what she had become - what Adam did to her. She let out a deep sigh and turned to lay on her side, deciding that looking out on the abandoned town was better than reliving her past. Eventually, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and let herself drift off to sleep. 

\---

A loud bang and a curse woke Blake up from her sleep. Before she could identify where the sound came from Blake began gathering her things and quickly planned her escape route. She ignored the panic flowing through her body as she jumped off the building and started weaving through the other houses and building to get to the safety of the dense forest. Standing in an ally that Blake had turned into was a woman with long blonde hair holding onto her shoulder in pain. Blake stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her, hoping that she could turn and run the other way before the other woman could notice her. Unfortunately, the woman looked up and a large smile broke out on her face. 

“Hey, stranger.” She greeted. She put her hands out in front of her when she noticed Blake in a defensive position, ready for a fight. “Calm down, kitty. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Who are you?” Blake demanded. The woman chuckled and rested one hand on her hip and the other over her chest as she introduced herself.

‘I’m Yang Xiao Long,” She informed Blake with a grin. “Nice you meet you again,” Yang outstretched her hand for Blake to shake it.

Blake straightened out of her defensive pose and stared at Yang's outstretched hand, then at her face. When Blake didn't make any move to shake her hand Yang pulled hers back and gave her a shy smile. Blake searched her face for any sign of familiarity but none came.

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Blake finally asks cautiously.

“We’ve met before, you just don't remember because… Well, it hasn't happened for you yet.” Yang gave her a nervous laugh and ran a hand through her hair. When Blake did not respond Yang explained further. “I’m kind of like you. I can't live forever, but I can live whenever.” SHe outstretched her hand to gesture around them as if that offered any more insight into what she had said.

Panic ran through Blake again when she realized that this woman knew what she was. The only person that could have told her had to be… “Who sent you?” Blake demanded, pulling her weapon from her waist and pointing it at the stranger in front of her.

Yang's eyes went wide and she threw her hands back up, surrendering. “No one!” She assured Blake. “This has definitely gone better..” She mumbled to herself.

“How did you find me?”

Yang sighed, “You did.” Blake aimed her weapon at Yang's head and took a step forward. “Okay! Just..” She sighed again. “I can time travel. We met in the future and you told me that this used to be your favorite spot to come before..” Yangs shoulders dropped and she didn't continue talking.

Blake didn't know if she should believe the woman or not. Time travel? That couldn't be possible! But then again, she thought the same about immortality. Blake lowered her weapon, but not completely.

“Before what?” She asked hesitantly. 

Yang put her hands by her sides and shook her head. “You don't have to believe me about the whole time travel thing, but believe me when I tell you that you're not safe here.”

“Why?” 

“Don’t stay to find out,” Yang warned. Yang turned around and started walking toward the front of the town, leaving Blake to stand there to soak in her words. “You ya later, Blake!” She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing behind a building. Blake dropped her weapon when she realized that she had never told Yang her name.

A few minutes passed before Blake was able to pick up her weapon and make her way out of the town. She traveled through the night, climbing the nearest mountain and settles in a place that had a great view of the abandoned town but also offered her cover.

She realized what Yang had been warning her about the next night. A hoard of Grimm were mere miles outside of the town, about to pass through it. Blake hadn't seen such a big gathering of Grimm since the depression following the absence of the Gods. She spent the night watching their movements, how they destroyed everything in their path- eventually destroying small town Blake had inhabited only a day before. She would have survived of course, but there would be no way for her to fight all of them. Blake found herself suddenly grateful for the stranger that had warned her. Even if her ‘time travel’ thing turned out to be a complete lie, Blake still felt that she owed the woman gratitude if they ever met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the newest installment of this series. I know that its short (Like all the others.. whoops!), sorry. I hope you liked it! Let me know what else you wanna see from this story.
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
